I'll Make Love To You
by kittyduck12
Summary: Takes place after the last episode of Full Metal Panic Fumoffu! Kaname goes to Sousuke's house to finish what they started in the nurses office! First time writing Fluff and may be OOC.


Title: I'll make love to you

Summary: Takes place after the last episode of Full Metal Panic Fumoffu. What happens if Kaname wants an answer of what really was happening in the nurses office.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the characters, not even the title. I just love using song titles as titles of my stories.

Author's Note: Please note this is a graphic story, my first one at that! Don't read this if you are not of age! You have been warned! Please I will take constructive criticism. Let me know if it's too wordy, or long, or not long enough! If this story works out well, I want to do one for Noragami, The World is Still Beautiful, and Sailor Moon!

She paced back and fourth in his apartment; the sound of her bare feet slapping against the thin carpet was the only thing breaking the silence.

 _Where is he?!_ She thought to herself as she paced. She sent him a text message as she left the school, wearing her gym clothes. 'Meet me at your place, we need to talk,' it was short, sweet, and to the point.

She started to chew on the tip of her thumb nail, something she only did when she was extremely nervous. _Did he get called in for a mission?_ She mused, but then quickly threw that thought away. He promised her that he would never leave her again without her knowledge. No matter how top secret the mission was, he told her he was leaving and an estimated time on his home arrival. "Trust me," she remembered him saying to her. She stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes. _Yeah, sure, trust him. Easy for him to say, he wasn't the one on that cot naked, having to watch as sweat poured down his face and quickly running out of the nurses office as dozens of students chased him down the hall._ She crossed her arms over her chest, her cheeks started to burn again just thinking about that.

She looked at the clock on the wall, it was getting late. The sun was already setting. The orange and red colors bouncing off his white walls made a beautiful scene. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, ready to call him, when she heard the key in the lock.

She watched as he walked into the apartment wearing his green cargo army pants and green t-shirt. She had to smile, he wasn't immune to the toxic fumes either.

"Chidori?" he sounded surprised to see her.

"Um, hi," she responded, she could feel her checks turning red. _What is wrong with you?_ She yelled at herself, _Why are you getting all flustered and embarrassed?_

"What are you doing here?"

"I take it you didn't get my text?"

"Oh, right!" he pulled his phone out and looked at it, "Sorry, I was getting chased by a mob of angry teenagers when you did. And then I spent the last few hours getting lectured by the President, Vice president, principal…"

"I get it," Kaname interrupted him knowing he would continue with his list of people if she didn't.

"In the end I got everyone a week off from school. Even though I told them that the fumes were not lethal, they still have to take precautionary procedures and sterilize the school." He paused for a moment, "So what did you wish to talk about?"

Kaname felt as though an arrow was shot through her, "You don't know?" Damn, she wished he would explain himself, about what actually was going on in the nurses office.

"I'm sorry Chidori, what did you say?"

"Oh nothing," she said with a really big fake smile, "I just wanted to make sure you got home alive," _and to tell you '_ I love you.' She opened her mouth to say those words, but instead she said, "Well, you are." _Coward! You're nothing more than a coward!_ She slapped him on the back, "Well, good to see you're okay. I'll see you…"

"I know why you're really here."

Kaname's face went serious, _No, no he can't,_ "What do you mean?"

"About today, at the school," _No don't!_ Kaname mentally screamed, _I can't handle it if you say it was just a spur of the moment incident,_ "in the nurses office."

 _No, he went there!_ She could feel the tears prickling from behind her eyes. She gave him her fake big smile. Waving it off she said, "No need to explain. You thought we were going to die…"

"Chidori?" he said trying to cut her off.

She ignored him, "You wanted to go out with one last hurrah!" She said, tears forming at her eyes. _It'll hurt less this way, right?_

"No," he shook his head, "Kaname."

She missed him calling her by her first name, "It's okay," she said waving it off again, "I'd do the same thing…"

"No!" he said louder this time, grabbing her wrist and pushing her up against the wall. Her eyes widened with shock, unable to keep the tears at bay any longer, they started to form. Seeing the tears, Sousuke quickly released Kaname, fearing that he may have been too rough with her. "Sorry," he said quietly, "but you're not listening."

He placed a hand on either side of her head, against the wall, blocking her in. He needed to be close to her, he almost lost her today, he didn't want to go through that ever again. "I…" he started and looked into her eyes and was at a lost for words. He backed up, giving both of them some space. "I thought we were going to die today."

"So did I," Kaname responded in a soft whisper.

"I didn't want it to be like that," he said his words slow and with uncertainty. From the tone of his voice, Kaname could not tell which way the conversation was leading. "When we left that room, I was moving on gut instinct," he paused for a moment, "it never let me down before," he said with a shrug.

Kaname nodded with little enthusiasm; this was not going to go the way she wanted it to. "I see."

"I screwed up," Kaname let out a small grunt in agreement, "I didn't want to die alone. I wanted to be with you."

 _In what way!?_ Kaname wanted to take him by the collar and shake him till he told her exactly what was going on.

Sousuke pulled back even further. He ran a hand through his hair, making Kanames breath catch; she remembered what his hair felt like, how soft and thick it was. She wanted to touch it again, but she refrained herself. "I'm sorry. I'm not making a lot of sense, I'm not really one to talk about feelings."

 _Feelings? So there were feelings?_ "No," Kaname lied, "you're doing fine, please go on." She urged him.

"I just… well, I thought that it would be easier to express…" he stopped himself and took a deep breath, "I just thought there was no better way to die then in the arms of the person I love."

He said the last word so quietly and quickly that she almost missed it. Her eyes went wide and said, "You love me?"

One side of Sousukes lips turned up into half a smile. He leaned down towards her and just before his lips touched hers he said, "Affirmative." He closed the distance between them, lying his lips gently against hers in a quick kiss.

Her eyes widened in surprise. _Did he really just say that?_ He pulled away too quickly for Kaname's liking. He starred at her and she started crying. She buried her face into his chest, from embarrassment or just wanting to be as close as possible to him, she didn't know. She grabbed on to the front of his shirt with both hands, "Sousuke, you idiot!"

He was unable to understand what was going on. Was she not happy? Why was she crying? "Di – Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" he asked. Kaname shook her head against his chest

His body stiffened when her head didn't come back up, or even respond to his confession. "I feel as though I need to take it back. You seem unhappy."

Kaname picked her head up, tears still falling from her eyes, "No, these are happy tears!" She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sousuke just looked even more confused, "So when females are happy they cry?"

Kaname beamed a smile at him and instead of answering his question, she stood on her tip toes, wrapped her hands around his neck, and pulled him down for another kiss.

Suddenly, instinct set in. He was finally able to do what he'd been dreaming about. He pushed her up against the wall, her body flushed against his own. Her hands moved to his hair, running her fingers through his soft mane. He was unsure of what to do with his hands, he didn't want to push his luck. Kaname pulled back from the kiss just enough to mumble against his lips, "Touch me." Sousuke didn't have to be told twice! As one hand slowly made it's way up her chest to gently cup and caress her breast, the other ran down her back side, pushing her hips closer to his, so she could feel what she did to him.

"Sousuke!" Kaname gasped, pulling away from the kiss. Sousuke didn't know if he went too far, but she only smiled and buried her head into his neck continuing to leave little kisses against his skin. She slowly kissed up his neck until she reached his ear, nibbling on it. "I think I found your weakness."

" _You_ are my weakness," he said with no remorse and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Sargent, I think you need to finish what you started," she whispered in his ear.

His body froze, closing his eyes he bent his head into her neck and said, "Please don't think that you have to. We can take our time, go slow."

Kaname squeezed him just a little bit tighter, "Sousuke, in our line of work, we never really know when our last day together will be. I want to be with you." She could feel the smile on his face bore into her neck, but he wasn't doing much more than that. "Don't make me order you soldier."

Sousuke pulled away from her, "No ma'am," he said as he gave her a mock solute. He quickly lifted her into his arms and started to make his way to his room.

"I love you too, Sousuke," she said as she realized she never responded to his confession. He could only smile and pick up his pace.

Before she knew it he gently dropped her onto his bed, having her bounce a little as she made contact. She giggled and watched as he pulled his shirt off, she didn't like to admit it, but she liked him shirtless.

He joined her on his bed, quickly finding a suitable position. With one leg on either side of her own, and his hands, on either side of her head, holding up his body weight, he leaned down and kissed her yet again.

Kaname started to enjoy this kissing thing. she wrapped one hand around his neck, her fingers running into his hair, pulling him closer, messaging his scalp; she couldn't help but smile as she heard him release a loud moan as her other hand ran over his exposed skin. She wanted to feel all of him. Her fingers skimming over everything; his tight muscles, his flat nipples, all his scars from battles. She enjoyed hearing all the little noises he was making as she slowing touched as much of him as she could. Her fingers stopped as they came to the waist band of his pants, she knew there was one last scar, the one he took for her. Her fingers ran over the rather large scar on the side of his stomach, and he suddenly pulled away from her.

"You got that scar because of me," she said matter-of-factually. She knew how much it hurt, she was one the one there telling him he better not die.

"I'd get a 1,00 more if it meant keeping you safe," he really didn't want to talk anymore. He was in a position he only thought he'd be in in his dreams. He grabbed at the hem of her shirt and quickly lifted it from her body.

He stared down at her, taking in the new site. He watched as she turned her head away from him and he couldn't help but smile as she saw her blush run down her neck. At that moment he couldn't even think of anything encouraging to say, so instead he just leaned down and started kissing all the new skin in sight.

Kaname gasped as she felt his wet kisses against her chest, her hands clung to his shoulders, not knowing if she wanted to press him closer or push him away. But her doubts flew away when he heard him grunt and swear when he couldn't figure out how to unhooked her bra. She couldn't help but giggle at the situation and before she could say, "Let me do it," she felt a long piece of cold metal settle below the thin material of her bra, lying against her skin between her two mounds. She looked down and saw one of his legendary knifes and almost screamed at him. She watched as with a flick of his wrist he lifted the handle and the material broke apart, baring her breasts to him.

"Sousuke!" she screamed at him, but words were forgotten as she felt him cup her breasts in his calloused hands.

"You…" her breath caught as she was flooded with all these new feelings.

"Yes?" he said, his eyes glued at the task at hand.

"You..." she moaned out the word as his thumb ran over her taught nipple. "You owe me a new bra," she said quickly in a breathless tone.

"My pleasure," he said with a smile as his head descended and his mouth replaced one of his hands. She gasped as she ran her fingers through his thick unruly hair, pushing him closer to her. His name rolled off her tongue in a long moan, he could only smile. His other hand ran up the side of her stomach, hearing her giggle as he touched a ticklish spot, and cupped her other breast.

He lifted his head and she tugged at his hair, trying to keep him near, "No… don't stop." She moaned.

Oh he wasn't stopping, not even close to it, he just wanted to lavish the same attention to her other breast. Her back arched off the bed as he gave her nipple a quick nip with his lips. Even though he wanted to spend more time where he was, he needed to move on.

He started to kiss his way down her stomach, his tongue dipping into her inny belly button, nipping at the skin there. His hands flew to the button of her shorts and he could feel the hesitation in her body. His hands froze as he looked up to her and said, "We can stop." He knew it would kill him if she agreed, but he couldn't force this on her.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, "No, don't stop, please," she wanted to experience everything she could with her soldier.

She closed her eyes, as though it would make things easier and in one smooth motion he had the rest of her clothes off of her. Kaname could feel her checks burn red, never had any man seen her naked.

"Kaname." She heard him call her name and she slowly opened her eyes, "You are beautiful." He lowered his head and kissed her. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck. Feeling his bare chest against her own made it that more intimate. And as his tongue slowly made its way into her mouth, his hand tried to get her legs apart. "Spread your legs, Kaname," he said; his voice commanding and deep. Kaname tried to stop it, was nervous, but at the same time wanted to embark on this new adventure. Her legs slowly parted and he quickly moved his hands to the center of her body, his fingers caressing her feminine folds. Her hips jerked upwards, without her permission, and suddenly she felt wanton. She tried to close her legs once more, but it only captured his hand where it was.

"Sousuke," she said with unsure feelings.

Ia iHIsHJhfidhjhhh His only response was to kiss her again. In doing so, she was able to relax. Her legs fell open to him and he quickly slide two fingers inside of her. She pulled away from the kiss and said his name on a gasp. "So hot, so wet… so tight!" He said as he continued to stroke her.

"Sousuke… I need… I want…" She didn't know what she needed but all she knew was that she wanted him. Before he was about to respond she said in a single breath, "Not fair."

His eyes flew open and he didn't know what she was talking about, was he doing something wrong?

"I'm completely naked," she stated the obvious, "but you're still dressed." Her hands flew to the button on his pants, "Take them off, soldier."

For once, it was an order he willingly agreed to. He stood up and quickly removed his pants, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. A smile graced her lips, and two dark red circles appeared on her cheeks when she finally saw the effect that their foreplay was having on him. The tent in his boxers let her know that he was hard and ready for her. She reached out to him, ready to pull his boxers off his body, when he caught her hands, and shook his head, "Not yet."

He kissed her again as he slowly resumed the same position he was in, Leaving kisses on her body, making sure he hit every spot he did earlier. He quickly made his way down her body, settling himself between her legs.

"Sousuke, what…" she was unable to finish her sentence as he kissed her for the first time against her feminine folds. Her hands flew to his hair, first pulling at it and then pulling him closer yet again. She wasn't sure what she wanted.

Suddenly his cell phone went off, and she wanted to cry. It had to be work, she just knew it. But as she looked down at him, she realized he didn't even move a muscle. His tongue and lips caressing every inch of her.

The phone stopped ringing and then started again.

"Sousuke!" for some reason the phone was bothering her more than it was him. Especially since he wasn't hitting the spot she wanted him to. The phone stopped again. She said his name again, moving her body against his lips, trying to get to her orgasmic place.

His phone range a third time and this time she pulled hard on his hair and he looked up, "You're phone won't stop ringing."

He looked up at her, "I don't care." He broke free of her and resumed his task. She wasn't exactly sure why he was taking his time on her, but it was driving her insane. When the phone rang for a fourth time she let out a small scream and pleaded for him to answer it, "They are only going to keep calling."

With a disgruntled sigh he reached for his pants and grabbed the phone. He place it on her belly, "If you want to, you answer it." He wrapped his arms around her hips and went back to what he was doing. Before another second could pass the phone rang again. Kaname, getting annoyed, picked the phone up.

"It's T-Tessa…" she said, her words broken. "S-Stop!" She said and answered the phone, "Sousuke's phone."

Tessa was quiet for a moment, "Kaname, is that you?"

"Yes!" Her voice went high pitched as Souske's fingers started to run wild between her legs. She cleared her throat, "Yes, hi Tessa!"

"Are you all right?"

"Y-Yup," Kaname said with a little difficulty as Sousuke kissed the spot where his fingers were. "I have a little frog in my throat," she cleared her throat again and gave a hard stare to Sousuke, who missed it.

"Well, where's Sargent Sarkura, I need to speak to him."

Kaname placed her hand over the mouth piece and said, "She wants to know where you are."

Sousuke lifted his mouth from her long enough to say, "Tell her I'm eating."

Kaname's body froze, did he know he just said something completely crude, "Eating what?"

"Curry rice," he said with a smile.

"He's in the shower," Kaname finally responded. "Is everything okay?"

"I got a phone call from the school, what are you doing at his apartment while he's in the shower?"

She let out another small moan as Sousuke refused to move away from her. "Are you sure you're okay."

"Fine," She pulled hard on Sousuke's hair and mouthed him to 'stop it'. A pout formed on his face and laid his head on her small belly. "Probably just a side affect from the gas today."

"That's why I'm calling." Tessa said in a huff, "I can't believe he put that many people in danger."

Kaname, also getting inpatient said, "I totally agree, I'll tell him you called."

"Wait!" Tessa screamed, "We barely even talk anymore, tell me, how are you. What's new?"

Sousuke could hear his commanding officer and his eyes widened. No way was he going to wait any longer. "Kaname, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, look at that Sousuke just got out of the shower, bye Tessa!" and she handed the phone over to him.

He raised himself up to his knees, his body on all four, leaning over Kaname. He listened as Tessa yelled at him, and then his eyes went wide. He felt Kanames small hands on his hips, slowly pushing the elastic of his boxer over his straining erection. He looked down at her, her eyes widened, her tongue slowly licking her bottom lip, and suddenly he had no idea what Tessa was saying. His breath caught on a gasp as he felt her unsure finger stroke his hardened member.

"Are you okay Sargent?"

Sousuke pushed Kanames hand away and said, "Permission to come aboard!" He had to get her off the phone!

"What?" he heard from both Tessa and Kaname.

"I feel as though," his breath caught again as Kanames other hand wrapped around his member and quickly stroked him from base to tip, "as though, we would talk better face to face."

Tessa didn't care anymore she was excited, "I'll have a car pick you up in an hour."

"Yes," Souske said in a long moan as Kaname's thumb flicked over his tip, "I mean no! Make that two hours Captain, Kan… Miss Chidori needs time to pack as well" Sousuke didn't even wait for a reply, "See you then," and with that he closed off the conversation and pushed Kaname's hand away. He crushed his lips against hers again, his hand moving quickly between her knees once more, and his thumb finally landing where Kaname wanted it to be. He flicked her clit once and then twice and she came, his name screaming from her lips. Her body limp on the bed.

She watched as he reached for his pants once more, this time taking out his wallet. He flipped the piece of leather open and removed the condom from within. He silently thanked Krutz for making him keep them there.

Kaname's heart sank a little when she saw that he kept a condom in his wallet. She knew she wasn't as experienced or worldly as he was, but he was always prepared. She took a deep breath, she knew she was a virgin, but she sure as hell wasn't going to act like it.

Sousuke took the piece of foil in his hand and tried to quickly look for some kind of directions. He was surprised when Kaname took the package and quickly ripped the foil off. He looked surprised, "In health class, last year, we were forced to practice on bananas," she said with a shy smile. He didn't care, as long as she knew how to put it on quickly. He removed his boxers and had to control himself as he felt Kaname slowly roll the condom over his hard, hot skin.

"I don't know whether or not to be insulted."

"Not," Kaname said with a smile.

Sousuke got into position and with a Herculean strength asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said and in one quick motion Sousuke was inside of her to the hilt. She was so tight and hot, he was unsure how long he'd be able to hold out.

"Are you okay?" he winced, as she had yet to remove her nails from his back. He was sure that little half moon punctures were embedded in his back.

Kaname nodded her head and said in a quiet voice, "Please, move."

Sousuke pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back inside. He moved a few more times and finally Kaname caught onto his rhythm. It wasn't long before she screamed his name, yet again, and he could feel her inner muscles clamp tight around him, he thrust one more time and spent himself; her name on his lips.

He landed on top of her, his face nestled into her neck, both breathing heavily, their bodies covered in a sheet of sweat. Realizing that he must be heavy for her, he rolled to the side, taking her with him. He held her closed against him. His arms wrapped tightly around her.

He didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to worry, as he looked down at the woman in his arms, he realized she was already fast asleep. He leaned down, kissed her tenderly on her hair and said, "I love you."


End file.
